The continued proliferation of digital works has led to an increase in the availability of such works, as well as an increase in the availability of electronic devices used for consuming these works. For instance, users now consume digital works, such as electronic books (eBooks), digital videos, digital songs, digital images, and the like, on an assortment of electronic devices. As the number of digital works and devices for consuming digital works continues to increase, users are ever more interested in enhancing their experiences while consuming these works.